This invention relates to a panel carrier and to a panel construction incorporating such carrier suitable for forming or cladding walls, ceilings, and the like.
The prior art has provided various types of panel constructions incorporating elongated spaced apart panels which are connected by various forms of panel carriers to a suitable support structure. Many of the panel carriers presently on the market are unduly complex and require a substantial expenditure of labour during the course of fitting the panels into place. In addition, most of the panel carriers presently in use are not suitable for fitting or attachment to support members exhibiting various degrees of curvature. Many modern building constructions call for the application of panel claddings to surfaces which are not planar; using the presently existing forms of carriers, such application may be rendered extremely difficult and may call for the personnel effecting the construction to do a great deal of on-site cutting and fitting thus increasing installation costs.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a carrier for panels and a panel construction incorporating such carrier which obviates the above difficulties to a large degree. It is also an object to provide an improved carrier design which can be mounted in a simple manner on various types of supports and which carrier can be manufactured very economically and fitted with a minimum degree of expense. It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved panel carrier which is suitable for use on already existing structures as during the course of renovation work, and which is also useful in conjunction with various forms of conventional types of wall or ceiling support structures.